


Sin Before An Angel

by NerdyFangirl88



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi, Religion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 18:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10496964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyFangirl88/pseuds/NerdyFangirl88
Summary: Can your sins keep you from your angelic love?





	

Growing up, God wasn’t very big in your life. You never went to church or Sunday school. The words of prayer hadn’t once passed your lips, and your home bore no crosses. He just wasn’t in your life, in the beginning. Needless to say, all of that drastically changed once the world of Winchesters, full of demons, spirits, and monsters galore, decided to introduce you to an angel. Literally. 

 

This angel, Castiel, was pure and innocent. A distant traveler from a faraway land, who knew nothing of the customs and beliefs of this new world. Naturally, you became his tutor. You painted the pictures of Earth with as many details that could fit on the canvas. He understood, after long sessions of explanation. 

 

What struck him the most, hard enough that his blue eyes seemed to crack like ice, was the lack of faith in God. That subject was almost impossible to explain, especially when attempting to pass as innocent of the said crime. Lying felt wrong, and felt even worse since this was Castiel of all people (well, of all angels). You had grown to care for him, and believed your sins were a major fault in the eyes of a heavenly being such as him. 

 

You, upon learning of God’s existence (hard not to accept him when he’s right in front of you), begged for his forgiveness. God forgave you, of course, though you still didn’t forgive yourself. 

 

So, you hid your feelings around Castiel. When that became too hard, you avoided him altogether. But, Cas being Cas, didn’t understand your sudden abandonment of him, and sought you out constantly. As one would expect, it became more difficult to hide your love for him.

 

Then one day, the dam broke. Tears fell. Shouts of frustration and embarrassment left your mouth. One too many “Not good enough”’s and “Don’t deserve”’s filled his ears. So, he silenced your lies with a kiss, promising that you were forgiven, and were more than enough for any angel.

 

“Though,” he murmured into your hair, “I hope I’ll be your only angel.”


End file.
